


Fate Aligned

by JulietaJuris



Series: The Fate Series [3]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietaJuris/pseuds/JulietaJuris
Summary: Part of the Fate Series. Logan, Jean, and Xavier are all that are left now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Logan last night, and I just needed to keep up with the tradition of writing an installment of the Fate Series with each new X-Men movie. I hope you all enjoy!

It was just the three of them -- Xavier, Jean, and Logan. Logan had never told her of his dual fate -- the one where she loved Scott, _the one where she died_ . It’s all ends the same though. One way or another fate will find a way to eliminate them. There can’t be a God.  _ No _ , because if there was, he wouldn’t try to eliminate their kind on in two threads of time. 

****

He’s aging now. The poison in his body is killing him. If it weren’t for her, he’d have given up a long time ago. Jean is his rock. She is what lifts him up when he’s about to fall to pieces.  _ It’s better this way _ . She’s aging too. He’ll grow old and he’ll die with her. The fear of outliving her had haunted him for so long, and maybe now they can just live out the years they have left. Logan envisions a porch. He sees Jean on a rocking chair -- red hair turned to grey. There’s a woman --  _ a daughter _ . There’s grandchildren.

****

Logan grabs his handle of Jack. He swings back the bottle, guzzling the dark liquid as if he were sipping from the Holy Grail itself. He thinks of days gone by in another world. She never saw that hell, but this time, she’s along for the shitshow with him. It was easier when he didn’t have to see her cry. It was easier when she didn’t have to see her peers die. And hell, if she has one of her panic attacks...if he can’t sedate her in time, it’s worse than when Xavier loses control. The Phoenix will scorch the earth, and it will take thousands of men to take her down.

****

Logan glances over to her. She’s sleeping now. He’ll tell her one day, but  _ not yet _ ...not until they don’t have to hide anymore.

****

* * *

He tried to push Gabriella away. He tried to shut her out, because  _ hell _ , he didn’t need another god damn problem. Maybe he shouldn’t have cut those men down. He should have used just his fists to conceal himself. This  _ girl _ \-- she wouldn’t be another problem,  _ another life _ , he had to worry about. Logan backs up the limousine. Jean is carrying the girl --  _ Laura _ \-- in one arm. Jean is sending men left in right just with a swift motion of her hand. She pulls the door open, climbing into the back with Xavier. When she sets Laura down, Jean climbs into the front with him.

****

“Who is this girl?” she asks.

****

“I don’t know…” Logan says.

****

He presses down on the gas peddle, smashing through the gate. They are pursuing them in military grade vehicles. They’ll catch them soon enough. Logan can hear the bellowing screech of a train horn in the distance.  _ If he can just beat the train _ . Logan floors the gas peddle. He feels one of the pursuing vehicles collide with the side of the limo. Logan swerves, the limo barely missing the train as the pursuing vehicle is cut down in the grate of the train.

****

It’ll by them time...at least for now.

****

* * *

Jean is thumbing through the paperwork as Logan and Xavier watch the video on the phone. Logan looks up to her. She stops and looks to him. Just as the phone dies, she hands him Laura’s file. Logan takes the piece of paper in hand. He skims through the paper till he reaches what has shaken Jean. The DNA sample used for this girl was his. Laura --  _ she’s his daughter _ .

****

His eyes meet hers. Logan isn’t sure what to say. Hell, he doesn’t even know what she has to say. Logan pushes the door open.  _ Fuck _ , he needs a cigarette, because  _ god damn _ all of this. Jean rounds the limo. Meeting him on the other side. He offers her the pack of cigarettes. Jean takes one. He lights her cigarette first then his. She never used to smoke or even drink to excess, but after Westchester, she’s done everything he’d never imagine she’d do.

****

_ Not in this timeline at least... _

****

He looks to Jean. He almost tells her, but he stops. They’ve already lost so much. He might as well let her live without knowing in some fucked up world that she lost her damn mind -- that she killed so many people,  _ that he had to kill her _ . Logan takes a long drag of his cigarette. She deserves so much better than this life. She’s always deserved so much better.  _ Damn it, damn all of it… _

****

* * *

They never should have stayed on that damn farm. Logan knew it was a bad idea. Jean had even protested, but Xavier had insisted. He looks to Jean laying in the back of his truck. She’s been out since he tranquilized her. After Xavier’s death, she’d lost control. Logan remembers mind numbing pain. She’d picked off men one by one as the Phoenix took hold. It took everything to fight the searing pain and get to her. 

****

She stirs from her sleep. She sits up, rubbing her eyes. She looks to him, and her voice breaks when she speaks, “ _ Logan... _ what happened?”

****

“The Phoenix…” he says. “After Xavier...you…”

****

“Oh my god,” her voice is a harsh whisper. “ _ Oh my god… _ ”

****

* * *

They’d made it to a safe place. There were kids there just like Laura. Jean didn’t speak. She looked so lost.  _ So afraid _ . Today is the day, because there might not be another day to tell her. Logan sits on the bed next to her. He sips on his last handle of whiskey. He offers her the bottle. Jean takes it. She slams back the bottle before returning it to Logan.

****

“Remember that year…” he says. “The one where Xavier had to work with me.”

****

“The one with your memories…” she says. “Of course, I remember.”

****

“Jean...there was another time,” he pauses, “ _...another fate _ . You were with Scott. We weren’t together.”

****

“ _ I know _ …” she says. “I saw it in your memories the day we met. I wasn’t sure if I’d see you again, and then, you came to Xavier’s school. And... _ I had to know _ . I needed to be with you.”

****

She leans towards him, taking his cheek into her hand. “At least this time...I’m alive... _ with you _ .”

****

They kiss, and for a moment, Logan forgets all of his fears.

 

* * *

 

The fight damn near killed him.  _ Hell _ , he might have just let himself die if not for Jean. They could have a family now. It could be him, her, and Laura. He sees that image again of Jean with grey hair. This time the daughter has darker hair to match Laura’s. He lifts Laura into his arms. Jean embraces the both of them. He looks down to the other kids, and he thinks of Xavier. It’s their turn now -- his and Jean’s. It’s their turn to help these kids as Xavier helped them.  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep with the sad tone the movie had to it, but I wanted to have an uplifting ending where Logan at least had a chance to maybe live out the last of his life with a family. I also just really wanted Jean to live a happy life, because she didn't get to in the first trilogy. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
